The present invention relates to a water mat and, more particularly, to a tear resistant water mat.
A water mat is a mat that is able to support one or more individuals while floating on water. A water mat may be used in a playing environment, such as a body of water. The body water may include a pool, a pond, a lake, a river, the ocean and the like. Water mats are expensive and are prone to damage, such as holes and tears, from standing, running and jumping on them, as they are comprised of one or more layers of foam.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved floating mat that is tear resistant.